


The Shadows He Can’t Chase Away

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grillby has been feeling some... weird things around Sans and between the lingering shadows and disembodied voices he’s been losing sleep.  Why are these things happening? Why do they happen more often around sans? And why does the lingering chill feel so familiar?
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Paranormal Connectivity Issues

It was a typical evening in Snowdin Town; Doggo was at the shop buying more dog treats, Bearnard was tidying up the gyftmas decorations, Papyrus was drawing up puzzle ideas for tomorrow's recalibration, and Sans was passed out at the counter of Grillby’s. Said elemental had already sent everyone else home for the evening as he just wanted to get the cleaning over with tonight and go to bed. 

His flames were burning a bit lower as of late, causing his core temperature to go down a few degrees. This was dangerous for fire elementals because if his core cooled all the way he could dust. This was one of the many things causing grillby stress at the moment but far from the most concerning. However his stress certainly had nothing to do with the weird voice he kept hearing… or the shadows that refused to fade or even shift as he walked by… or how he swore someone kept brushing up against him only to turn around and see no one there… or how as he tried to sleep at night he was constantly reminded of the latter by the sudden chills he would get just as he started to drift off. Certainly, it had nothing to do with any of that nonsense.

Sighing, grillby decided he’d stop pretending nothing was wrong… because there was clearly  _ something _ going on. Between the ghostly shadows and disembodied voices things weren’t normal at his bar. He thought back to when all this had first started, the Skeleton brothers had moved in about a month or so prior and come to think of it… this all began once Sans started to frequent his establishment. Grillby shot a suspicious look at Sans’ sleeping form. Did… does Sans have something to do with all this? Grillby couldn’t imagine the punny little guy doing anything like this on purpose, his pranks were never more than a minor inconvenience at best, never mind the sort of thing that would cause the elemental to question his own sanity as the current goings on were doing. No. Sans has nothing to do with his current predicament, and grillby would entertain the idea no further.

With every glass, countertop, floor, and window polished till they shone, Grillby finally had to accept that it was time to send sans home. Just as he was about to rouse the lazybones Grillby felt a piercing chill throughout his entire body, and at the same time a mysterious gust of wind tousled his flaming hair. 

“MmMmMmMm…...So WaRmMmMmMm”

No… Grillby heard nothing in the breeze right next to his ear, and no, the breeze had nothing to do with being so close to Sans. With newfound purpose Grillby scooped up the lazybones and began carrying him home. “Who cares if there’s a blizzard going on right now?” Grillby muttered. “Papyrus has done this enough times and I clearly need to stretch my legs a bit” forget the fact that the strain of keeping himself lit within a blizzard would thoroughly exhaust his magic stores and in essence force him to sleep tonight.

On second thought arriving at the Skele-Bro’s house with his flames half smothered and an unconscious Sans under his arm may not have been the best plan. But Grillby was far beyond the point of no return as he started to feel the cold to his very core.

“HuRrY uP FiReFlY……...dOn’T wAnT tO cAtCh CoLd”. Grillby shuddered as his flames dimmed even further, but pressed on. Every gust of wind felt like a slap in the face and every snowflake felt like a needle piercing his “skin”. Finally after what felt like hours of trudging through the blizzard and thoroughly regretting his life choices Grillby was standing on Sans’ porch knocking on the door. 

Said door flew open revealing a surprised Papyrus (bless his soul) for once not wearing his beloved Battle Body . Instead the lanky skeleton was wearing a cozy knit sweater and some slacks. But one look at his face had grillby feeling embarrassed as Papyrus looked at the two monsters on his doorstep with pure concern written all over his face, “OH MY GOODNESS!! GRILLBY YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED! I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN HAPPY TO COME AND RETRIEVE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER! LOOK AT YOU!! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOUSED WITH A BUCKET OF ICE WATER!” His concern was not misplaced, the usually bright elemental now shone with all the brilliance of a day old glo-stick. Nevertheless, Grillby waved dismissively but accepted Papyrus’s beckoning inside, “Don’t worry about it Papyrus, I’m sturdier than I look. Besides I've been looking to do some training so I can better maintain myself in… less than ideal conditions so this is honestly rather convenient.” Papyrus’ browbones shot up in suspicion but he decided to ignore the suspicious nature of Grillby’s explanation, “WELL YOU MUST STAY THE NIGHT THEN!” The energetic skeleton declared as he plucked the somehow still asleep sans from Grillby's arms and slung him over his strong shoulder. “I WON’T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER MY FIERY FRIEND. WHILE I MAY NOT AGREE WITH THE GREASY NATURE OF YOUR ESTABLISHMENT’S FOOD, IT WOULDN'T DO FOR SUCH AN IMPORTANT PILLAR WITHIN OUR COMMUNITY TO DUST IN THE COLD SIMPLY BECAUSE HE WAS “TRAINING”” And before Grillby could even object he too was being scooped up by Papyrus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby was very confused. Somehow, Papyrus had managed to carry him up to the bathroom, bring him some pajamas, and even some dry wood from his shed so Grillby could get his flames burning brighter (while monster food was best, in a pinch wood was a good substitute). And all of that had happened in the span of two minutes. So yeah… Grillby was confused. As he gathered his wits Grillby began removing his soggy clothes, and that alone was a huge relief for his dimming body as it immediately began to brighten. Now that he no longer risked lighting his (or his hosts) clothing on fire Grillby clasped the firewood and stabbed it into his core. Instantly upon impact with his still burning hot core the wood began to disintegrate and Grillby’s flames danced with a newfound vigor. Thankfully even at dangerously cold levels his core was still hot enough to melt steel. However due to the past few months causing him to adapt an… interesting sleep schedule, he was still nowhere near 100%. 

“GRILLBY? ARE YOU ALMOST DONE? SANS IS AWAKE NOW BUT I FEAR IT MAY NOT LAST LONG AND HE STILL NEEDS TO BRUSH HIS TEETH”. Grillby wasn’t able to make out Sans’ response but based on the loud objection from Papyrus it had been a pun. The flame elemental proceeded to throw on the pajamas given to him by Papyrus. A pair of basketball shorts (Sans’) and a large t-shirt that read “Snooze boy” (Papyrus’). After he was properly dressed Grillby left the bathroom only to be faced with the shorter of the skeleton brothers (or rather he almost tripped over him as Sans is so small) “so… ya spendin’ the night Grillbz?” 

“It would seem so” Grillby replied hesitantly. Looking Sans up and down made Grillby shudder, something about the guy was off recently. He looked at Grillby as if he pitied him but didn’t know why, “cool, you always bring a certain  _ warmth  _ to the atmosphere” 

“Very funny sans, everyone’s laughing” Grillby groused with an amused smirk “don’t abuse your funny bone too much, it may just crack under the pressure” the two monsters erupted into a quiet giggle fit as Grillby moved on to thank Papyrus for letting him stay (despite the fact he hadn’t asked). However, as he passed Sans he felt something… a now familiar chill zipped down his spine as Grillby swore he saw something staring at him… two inches from his face. Grillby ignored it as he had every other strange occurance of the past few months, but he did notice a distinct chill lingering on his palms. 


	2. You Would Not Believe Your Eyes If Ten Million Fireflies....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster makes his presence known in a rather.... assertive way

The wind outside was loud, but relaxing as it created a sort of white noise that could help lull even the most frazzled monster into a restful slumber, which was lucky for Grillby as he settled onto the couch and he really took a moment to think about what was going on. First off he felt like death, the brief boost in energy from those sticks Papyrus had given him had worn off only about 5 minutes after his flames consumed them. This left him glowing with all the vibrance of a dying flashlight and his body felt fuzzy and unstable… like any moment he might revert to his more… natural state; losing his arms and legs in favor of a more magic-conserving form. Such an event would be rather undesirable however, as in that form he lacks a certain… restraint that he works very hard to maintain at all times. 

Second of all, his palms were freezing. But as Grillby inspected his hands he found that rather than the whole palm and his fingers being icy it was just a perfect circle about the same diameter as his pointer, ring, and middle finger side by side centered in his hand. The backs of his hands had the same chill to them. But what confused Grillby was that his fingers were perfectly normal; the same temperature as the rest of his body. Had the blizzard damaged his magic’s pathways? The elemental chalked it up to his lower than usual magic levels and began to drift off hoping that some sleep would fix the problem.

Grillby opened his eyes: he was standing in some kind of pitch black void. Something about this absolute darkness put Grillby on edge. After all, due to the nature of his body… he had never been in complete darkness before. The flame elemental suddenly understood why some monsters were afraid of the dark. The way it clung to his body, refusing to let his natural light escape his form was terrifying. Grillby began to panic. 

Suddenly just as he had started trying desperately to light his way, Grillby felt something behind him grasp his upper arms, “WhY hElLo ThErE lItTlE fIrEfLy…” Grillby shouted and tried to yank his arms away from whatever was behind him, “NoW nOw FiReFlY… wHaT’s ThE mAtTeR?” Grillby’s back was suddenly pulled flush to what he could only assume was his assailant’s chest as whoever this was leaned towards his ear and began to whisper, “AfRaId Of ThE dArK?” Grillby shuddered at the strange but familiar tone of voice this stranger possessed but before he could even wonder where he had heard it before, the elemental was startled as a second set of hands began running up and down his chest, “W-Who are you?” Grillby cursed himself for how pathetic and scared his whimper of a voice sounded, “Where a-are we?” One of the hands exploring Grillby’s chest suddenly grasped his neck lightly while the other traveled underneath his shirt. Grillby’s arms were still being held firmly by his sides even as he began to struggle against the unwanted touches but the hand around his neck began to tighten, causing Grillby’s body to go stiff, “dOn’T wOrRy AbOuT tHaT mY dEaR” The pet names were really starting to creep grillby the fuck out, who did this guy think he was? “YoU mAy NoT rEmEmBeR mE yEt” The strange man began to nuzzle the crook of Grillby’s neck, “BuT yOu WiLl SoOn EnOuGh My LoVe” Right after the last word Grillby felt a sharp pain erupting from his neck along with the burning heat of his own magic trickling down his shoulder and back, “WHAT THE FUCK?!?! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!?!” Grillby was now thrashing with everything he had trying to escape from this weirdo as he licked up and down the fresh wound seeming to savor the taste and lavish in the sizzle his saliva made as it was evaporated by Grillby’s flames. “WHO THE HELL ARE YO-“ 

Grillby was suddenly cut off as yet another hand grabbed his face and forced him to turn his head only to be met with the lips of this stranger. Well, maybe lips weren’t the best term. It was more like kissing a skeleton (how did he know what that was like?) than anything else, but before he could ruminate on his possible drunken hanky-panky with Sans he felt something warm and slimy sizzle against his tightly shut lips. “Mmmph” Grillby’s muffled objection was ignored as he tried to break free from the aggressive assault on his face hole, and the hands held fast. His shirt was now rucked up over his chest and he could feel several hands molesting his torso, sending unwanted sparks of pleasure straight to his core, “ _ Two on my hips… one on my sternum… one holding my face… one clasping my neck... one traveling lower…” _ Grillby distracted himself by counting so he didn't have to think about what was happening, what he was helpless to stop… 

The mystery monster finally pulled away from Grillby’s face leaving him dazed and panting, suddenly one of the hands firmly gripped his ass and the hand on his face forced him to look into his attackers eyes-er sockets, “WhIlE cAtChInG uP wItH yOu HaS bEeN a DrEaM mY sHiNiNg StAr…” Grillby tried to understand what the guy was saying through the fog in his head, “YoU’rE aBoUt To Be AwOkEn, So FoR nOw I’lL lEaVe YoU” All of the hands restraining Grillby suddenly let him go but his legs were far from steady right now causing the elemental to collapse onto his hands and knees, “HmMmMmMm...” The creep hummed approvingly, “I rAtHeR lIkE yOu LiKe ThAt My PeT” Grillby spun around so he could finally get a good look at this psycho. Grillby had been ready to feel disgusted and angry with what he saw, but he wasn’t prepared for the inexplicable wave of sorrow and longing this monster provoked. He was a skeleton monster, he had two horrid cracks on his skull one reaching from the top of his skull to his right eye socket, and the other coming from the bottom of his left socket to his mouth. He was dressed in all black, or… maybe he was just shrouded in darkness, Grillby honestly couldn’t tell, but what was truly horrifying about the monster before him was the gaping holes in his palms. They were perfect circles, like someone had taken a giant hole punch to the poor guys hands. 

Wait… why was Grillby feeling sorry for this guy?!? He literally just molested Grillby and he was seriously feeling bad for him?!?! Grillby was very confused looking up at the imposing monster before him, his emotions screamed conflicting things at him, simultaneously telling him to run away and embrace the other monster. Tears began to fall down Grillby's face, whether they were tears of sorrow, fear, or regret, Grillby couldn’t say. The other monster spoke, snapping Grillby from his trance, “DoN’t CrY mY lOvE… i WoN’t EvEr LeAvE yOu AgAiNe…”. Suddenly the blackness that had been surrounding the two began to fade but just before he lost sight of the other, Grillby shouted, “WHAT’S YOUR NAME?!” Then Grillby awoke but one word was echoing through his thoughts 

W i N g D i N g S G a S t E r

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaster smiled wider than he had in years. His firefly was just as beautiful as the day he lost him. Gaster sighed remembering the beautiful confusion and fear written all over his lovers face. And his smile softened remembering the slightest trace of recognition in his old flame’s eyes. Heh, Sans really rubbed off on him didn't he? No matter, Gaster was relived to finally be free from that puntastic failure. Way back when “the accident” had claimed his physical from, dooming the doctor to a life spent clinging to the life force of others. In a split second decision he had attached himself to his best friend Sans, who would no doubt be devastated by the loss of his friend/mentor and Gaster knew he had a younger brother to take care of so for this reason he had left the love of his life to forget all about him and took up residence in Sans’ soul. But things did not go as planned. 

Sans forgot him as well, it didn’t matter that Gaster had taken residence in his soul, just like that he was not only completely forgotten by his best friend... but he was now seen only as a malevolent hallucination. Anytime he would try and call out to Sans to offer his support/advice the little skeleton would adopt a look ranging from confused to horrified. Sans didn't know it was Gaster trying to speak to him, he thought he was going insane, and the stress of hiding this from his brother and several employers had been wearing on the guy for hundreds of resets. Gaster on the other hand slowly gave up trying to talk to Sans, he never helped. Only made things worse... Gaster only ever made things worse. 

The only time Gaster felt anything other than self-hatred/anger was when Sans was in the presence of Grillby, his Firefly, the literal light of Gaster’s life. Seeing his beloved was a different kind of torment though, to be so close to what you most want yet unable to reach out and grab it. Anytime he managed to make Grillby hear him he reacted only with fear, and confusion... in time however... Gaster began to love seeing that look on his lovers face... he craved it. Because so what if he wouldn’t look at him with love like he used to? It didn't matter. It didn’t matter if Grillby remembered their love, because Gaster, remembered. And he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. The beautiful little firefly would be Gaster’s, even if he had to keep it in a jar and never let it out. His love would come back to him, even if he did it kicking and screaming. Grillby would light up Gaster’s life once again... wether he wanted to or not didn't matter. After all... does one _ask_ for permission before taking what’s theirs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment and telling me what y’all think!


	3. That Two Timing Whore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Gaster’s “fun” evening

The mid morning sun shone brightly through the window of the Skeleton Brothers home, leaving sparkling trails of dust to dance within the warmth of the sunbeams. Grillby meanwhile was laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling as if his gaze could burn a hole straight through to the sky.

“hey grillbz ya doin ok over there?” 

“What? Oh hello Sans… yes I’m fine” While Grillby had been up for a bit, he had no idea how long he had been staring at the ceiling in a dazed confusion. But once again, Sans’ voice called him out of his own head and he grabbed the hand offered to him by the puntastic marshmallow. However once he let go Sans started staring at his hand, seemingly deep in thought. Grillby really took in the skeleton before him for the first time in a while. For some reason the usually relaxed skeleton seemed nervous, his perma-grin seemed to be less genuine than usual (which was saying a lot as Grillby was well aware Sans wasn't nearly as happy as he let on sometimes) and he was now staring at the elemental with nothing but the purest concern, “ummm…..” Sans snapped out of whatever trance he was in and put his familiar mask back on, “so my bro wanted me to see if you were interested in staying for breakfast spaghetti…” Grillby winced at the thought, “No, I should get back to the bar and start prepping for the early crowd. But tell your brother I said thanks… oh and Sans?” The skeleton looked up at Grillby with what appeared to be hope in his eyelights, “Pay your tab.” And with that Grillby walked right out the door leaving sans to his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was concerned. Usually when Grillby was about his… phantasmal fanatic was especially active, screaming for the elementals attention from within sans’ head. But ever since last night he hadn't made a peep. This was alarming for a variety of reasons but combined with his warm palms, and his “friend’s” absence from his nightmares… Sans was worried. He woke up earlier than usual this morning because for once he wasn’t being startled awake in the middle of the night by some ghost screaming in his brain. So using his newfound daylight hours Sans went over his old journals to see if the ghost had ever gone quiet like this before. He stumbled upon several entries from a couple weeks ago:

Dear diary,

Ok ok ok, no more of that… so the spookum-Mcgookum has been very active around grillbz lately, heh I think the guy has a thing for him or something. Anytime he’s around my poltergeist play-pal is frantically trying to speak to him, or get his attention in any way possible. I think grillbz can tell something’s up because he keeps reacting (I’ll admit subtly) to the things our ghastly grump is saying. It’s kinda creepy to be honest here’s a list of some of the… interesting patterns i've noticed:

He calls him warm a lot 

Very rarely does he use his name most of the time calling him “firefly”

Oddly possessive, calling grillbz “his” at any and all opportunities 

Now before you go calling me weird for keeping up with everything this guy says, it's kinda hard to ignore his behavior when every word the guy says echos around your skull at top volume.

Ok so this was concerning but in no way helpful. Sans continued to flip through hundreds of pages looking to see if there was ever a lull in the guys activity like this before. 

After about an hour of searching Sans had given up. “The guy really never shut up for very long huh” Sans laughed to himself. “Maybe he finally passed on to the next life or whatever” The short skeleton shrugged as he walked down the stairs past a sleeping grillby and into the kitchen. “Sup bro?” Papyrus was working on the breakfast spaghetti, which contrary to popular belief was actually quite good, paps somehow managed to make noodles out of pancake batter and then used homemade syrup for the sauce (It was honestly just weird pancakes but Sans wasn’t about to correct his bro on that one just yet). “MANY THINGS ARE “SUP” BROTHER. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY COULD YOU PLEASE ASK MR. GRILLBY IF HE WOULD LIKE TO STAY FOR BREAKFAST? I'D HATE TO HAVE HIM MIS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI BUT I UNDERSTAND AS HE HAS HIS BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF”

“Heh, I’ll go check on him bro”

“OH! AND SANS?”

“yeah paps?”

“DO MAKE SURE HE IS DOING ALRIGHT, HIS USUAL SPARK WAS SO DIMINISHED LAST NIGHT I THOUGHT HE MIGHT FIZZLE OUT ANY MOMENT!” Sans looked up at his brother, his eyelights briefly flashing into hearts. His brother was so cool, Paps always cared so much about others it was almost funny. At times when Sans would simply make a pun and call it a day Papyrus would cook a three course meal and build the monster a new home… he was so cool. “You got it bro, I’ll make sure to…”

“SANS…”

“...rekindle his spirits”

“HONESTLY I DON’T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU SOMETIMES BROTHER…” although Papyrus was laughing softly as he shooed Sans out of the kitchen. 

As Sans approached the couch he became concerned, Grillby was clearly awake yet he was laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling, all the while not moving a single muscle. He was acting kinda like Napstablook to be honest, and when monsters did that… lets just say they weren’t usually feeling great. (Sans has had his fair share of laying on the floor feeling like garbage after all so he could recognize the behavior) 

“Hey Grillbz ya doin ok over there?” 

“What? Oh hello Sans… yes I’m fine” suddenly Grillby’s flames danced to life (Sans hadn’t even noticed Grillby's hair was out) and he took the hand Sans was offering. It was then that Sans felt it… Grillby’s palms were freezing. No part of Grillby should ever be cold… what the hell is going on why hasn’t he said anything the magic nodes in his hands could be damaged or… or… no… no no no no nononononononono no NO! Sans knew what was going on. Why his Incorporeal confidant was so quiet. Why his hands were finally warm. Why Grillby’s were suddenly cold as ice. 

“Ummmm…” Sans’ train of thought was interrupted by Grillby causing him to snap back into reality, “so my bro wanted me to see if you were interested in staying for breakfast spaghetti…” Sans didn't miss Grillby shuddering as he considered his options, “No, I should get back to the bar and start prepping for the early afternoon crowd. But tell you brother I said thanks…”. Why were monsters so quick to shut down the idea of breakfast spaghetti? “oh and Sans?” Grillby had an enigmatic expression on his face as he continued, “Pay your tab.” And with that Grillby walked right out the door leaving a dumbstruck sans to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is crud... it really fought me and I honestly just want to move on with the story in the hopes that the next chapter will come more naturally.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


	4. Oh my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby goes to sleep... fun things occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys that non-con warning isnt for nothing... proceed with caution.

Things hadn’t been so bad after Grillby got back to the bar. 

True the cold palms were starting to worry the elemental (he can’t remember the last time any part of him was this frigid). 

And ever since he had that dream he’s been hearing things. At first he thought one of the patrons had decided to court him in a rather crude manner, but then he realized that the voice belonged to no one in the bar. But the somewhat familiar nicknames and almost constant feeling of something brushing up against him were beginning to get out of hand. Something had to be done.

But what?

He couldn’t see whoever was doing this, only hear them (almost constantly their voice crackled next to his ear whispering unwanted words of praise and adoration) additionally, if Grillby were to explain his situation to anyone he’s sure they would simply write it off as too much stress. Which, maybe it was…? He hasn’t been sleeping much after all, maybe that's just got his magic messing with his head.

“I’m NeVeR lEaViNg YoU aGaIn FiRe CrAcKeR” the disembodied voice snapped. However, as was becoming the norm, Grillby pretended not to hear it and finished closing up the bar, more than ready to pass out for the night.

And upon arriving at his bed Grillby fell asleep before his head even managed to hit the pillow

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today had been a new kind of torment…

Watching his beloved intentionally ignore his words, and pretend not to feel any of the loving touches Gaster had managed to produce was getting annoying.

Did Grillby even know how hard it was to do that? How exhausting it is to force yourself across the dimensional plane just so you can brush your hand against someone’s shoulder?  _ Ungrateful little spitfire… _

Just as Gaster was about to begin a very long and loud tirade explaining in minute detail exactly what he thought about the current situation, like a match being struck in a dark room Grillby appeared within the void.  _ Oh this is perfect… _

Before Grillby could even begin to look around Gaster had come up behind him and seized both of his wrists within two of his conjured hands, “tRy AnD iGnOrE mE nOw BeLoVeD” Gaster growled next to the rightfully terrified elemental. “Wait!” He shouted in a futile attempt to delay the inevitable “OhOhOhOh… My LoVe…” Gaster quickly forced Grillby’s arms behind his back as he licked a wet stripe up the side of his face, “IvE wAiTeD lOnGeR fOr ThIs ThAn YoU cOuLd ImAgInE” The skeleton reveled in the feeling of his conjured tongue sizzling against his lovers smoldering skin, meanwhile Grillby was struggling for his life. As if Gaster would even consider hurting his precious little firefly… Gaster began to bite along Grillby's neck eliciting some of the the most wonderful gasps and moans he’d heard in his life, well... he wouldn’t hurt him too badly at least

“Gah… hah… st-hungg~ puh.. please st-ahh~~ stop” upon hearing that adorable plea for mercy Gaster lost all his self control. He slipped his hand into Grilllby’s pants and took hold of the beautifully hot shaft he found there. “N no. Ahha oh~ pahhh” Gaster tightened his grip “I dOnT lIkE iT wHeN yOu TaLk LiKe ThAt BeLoVeD” he lied, God it had been so long since Gaster had been warm. “LeT’s SeE If I cAn’T mAkE yOu BeG fOr It” upon saying this Gaster began pumping the elementals cock with his slender hand, simultaneously, he made him turn his head, swallowing any further protests with a forceful and overpowering kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grillby's mind was racing a mile a minute, he hadn’t even fully processed where he was before his wrists were sized and those terrifying words had been all but snarled in his ear. Couldn’t stifle the small whimper that came out as his assailant shoved his icy tongue into his mouth. Instinctually he tried to force it out but that only seemed to get him more worked up causing Grillby to give up altogether and just let the guy get it over with, what could he do after all? His wrists were being held in an iron grip behind his back, he was far to.. distracted to raise his body temperature hot enough to hurt this motherfucker, but then again… that didnt mean he couldn’t make this as difficult as possible. The fog in his mind cleared for one glorious second allowing grillby to thrash harder than he knew he was capable of and at the same time he bit down on the tongue violating his mouth. Unfortunately instead of letting go, the guy gripped his wrists tighter and proceded to break his arm.

Once the blinding pain had subsided enough for Grillby to see again he realized he was on his knees

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That little bitch had bitten him… in a flash of pure rage Gaster had snapped his beloved's arm, though he instantly he regretted his decision, he didnt regret it enough to forgive his lover just yet… the little thing would have to be taught a lesson. Once Grillby was on his knees Gaster leaned close to his ear and whispered “If YoU tRy ThAt ShIt AgAiN I pRoMiSe YoU’lL wIsH yOu WeRe NeVeR bOrN” giving him barley enough time to process his words Gaster quickly pulled out his now painfully erect cock and began rubbing it against Grillby's cheek, “OpEn Up DaRlInG, oR dO yOu WaNt To MaKe Me MaD?” At that grillby slowly opens his mouth allowing Gaster to thrust his full length into the tight heat. Wet obscene sounds filled the void as Gaster face-fucked the elemental. He set a brutal pace and constantly changed the depth of his thrusts never allowing Grillby to properly adjust. This was a punishment after all. God Grillby was perfect, seeing his tear filled eyes looking at Gaster (not through, but at) and feeling him choke on his dick were better than he ever could have imagined. Eventually though, he began to panic, needing air he struggled against Gaster’s vice grip on his head, “sHut THe fUck Up and TAkE iT, yOu LoST Your ChANce tO eNjOY thiS” Grillby’s struggling stopped as Gaster only got more demanding, “thATS RighT, FuCKIng chOKe On My FaT cOck”. Finally after the most satisfying build up in his long long life Gaster came, and he came hard. And shoving his dick into that scorching heat for one last time he made grillby take it all.

“As muCh as I’d likE to cONTinue pREcious…” Gaster let his beloved fall to the floor in a dazed heap, “It’s TimE To wAke UP”. Grillby barely moved from where he was dropped his body too tired, and his mind too cloudy to truly comprehend what was going on “NEXt Time We’lL SEe If YOU RemeMBER hoW tO maKE thAT pRetTY lITTLe cuNT oF yOurs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s currently 2:25 am and I wrote this in like half an hour... no betas we die like men I suppose...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so idk how I want this to turn out rn... should Gaster be the bad guy terrorizing poor grillby? Or is he simply trying to contact his old lover. More importantly who should grillby end up with by the end? Sans? Papyrus? Gaster? Bearnard?!?!? 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas please leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
